NCT's Random Fic
by Aza Bee
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Hanya berisi tentang kisah para couple member NCT. /NCT FF/NoMin/Jeno x Jaemin/ WARN! YAOI/ Request couple? Review.


**"Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin"**

 **NCT** **© SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, typo(s), OOC, DLDR**

 **[Bahasa Acak]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Idiot."

"Bodoh."

"Dasar jelek!"

"Kamu tuh yang jelek."

"Lebih jelek juga kamu."

"Aish, Jaemin Na, ada apa denganmu?"

Jeno menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia mengibaskan selimut yang membungkus dirinya tanpa celah dengan kasar dan menatap Jaemin yang tengah tidur dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

"Ada apa denganku? Harusnya itu pertanyaan untukmu, pabbo!"

Jeno membolakan kedua matanya. Apa? Jaemin memanggilnya bagaimana? Jeno menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan kaki menyila menghadap Jaemin. Dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan, ia berkata, "Yah, sopanlah sedikit dengan Hyung-mu, Jaemin!"

"Tidak mau!"

Jaemin menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadinya digunakan Jeno untuk menyelimuti dirinya. Yang lebih tua mengernyit. Hei, seharusnya dia yang marah, bukan Jaemin.

Jeno menghela napas. Dia adalah orang yang sabar dan juga murah senyum. Ia tidak mungkin membentak orang lain. Jeno mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh hingga wajah Jaemin dengan hati-hati. Namun Jaemin menahannya.

"Jaemin-ah, kamu kenapa?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Jaemin hari ini.

"Ngantuk. Mau tidur."

Jeno mencelos. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Kenapa Jeno merasa jika suara Jaemin terdengar seperti sedang menahan tangis?

"Jaemin, kamu nangis?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jeno jadi kalang kabut. Ia mengguncang bahu Jaemin dengan tak sabaran, menarik-narik selimut yang dikenakan Jaemin dengan kasar, hingga menggelitik perut sampai ke leher yang lebih muda.

Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya Jaemin yang menggeliat dan diam tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Jeno menghela napas, lalu bercicit pelan, "Jaemin-ah."

"Aku ngantuk, Hyung. Tidur sana."

Jeno kembali mendapat penolakan. Lama-lama ia jadi kesal sendiri. Jeno mendengus, lalu berkata penuh penekanan, "Tidak sebelum kamu bilang kenapa kamu nangis, Jaemin Na."

"Siapa yang nangis, sih, Hyung?"

"Ya kamu! Suara kamu aja serak gitu, cepet bangun gak?"

Jaemin mencebik kesal. Ia mengibaskan selimutnya dengan kasar dan menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menatap Jeno tajam. "Iya aku nangis! Puas kamu?"

"E—eh tapi… kenapa?"

Jeno dengan tampang bodohnya menatap bingung pada Jaemin. Hilang sudah rasa marahnya karena kejadian menyebalkan tadi siang pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan ini. "Sayang, kamu kenapa?"

Jaemin memajukan bibirnya, "Masih tanya kenapa? Hyung sendiri kenapa dari tadi ngediemin Jaemin terus?"

Keluar sudah sifat manja Jaemin. Diam-diam Jeno tersenyum, kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku nggak pernah ngediemin kamu, Sayang. Kalau toh pernah, kapan?"

"Hyung!"

Jeno menarik lengan Jaemin agar tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu terperangkap masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan kepala Jaemin tepat di dadanya. Bukannya diam, Jaemin justru melakukan pergerakan. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi yang ada pelukan dari Jeno semakin erat.

"Hyung, lepasin."

"Nggak mau!" Jeno tersenyum saat ia merasa bibir milik Jaemin mengerucut di dekapannya. Ya Tuhan, betapa menggemaskannya makhluk di pelukannya ini.

"Hyuuuungg!" Jaemin mulai merengek. Jika aegyo Jaemin keluar, Jeno menyerah sudah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa sepasang tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin dengan gemas. Jaemin mengerucut.

"Sekarang Hyung bilang, kenapa Hyung ngediemin Jaemin?"

Jeno terkekeh pelan, "Kan udah Hyung bilang, Hyung sama sekali nggak ngediemin kamu, Sayang. Dasar mata belo kamu ya."

Jaemin merengut, lalu berkata dengan nada tidak terima, "Apasih? Masih untung mataku begini, daripada punya Hyung. Sipit gitu."

Jeno meledakkan tawanya, "Justru kamu harusnya bangga punya pacar mata sipit kaya aku. Melek aja susah gini, gimana mau lihat yang lain?"

Jaemin mendecih, "Kalau mau bilang Hyung juga susah ngelihat aku, bilang aja."

"Ngelihat kamu gampang kok, kalau susah kan berarti kita sekarang belum pacaran, Sayang."

"Emang sekarang kita pacaran?" Jeno merengut. Ia menatap Jaemin miris, "Hehe, bercanda, Hyung."

Jeno tersenyum. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik Jaemin agar mengikutinya. Namun Jaemin tak bergeming hinga membuat kerutan di dahi Jeno kembali mampir. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Hyung bilang dulu, kenapa Hyung ngediemin Jaemin. Jaemin kan peka, gak kaya Hyung."

"Apa?" Jeno menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mengabaikan tentang adanya mitos bahwa manusia yang semakin sering menghela napas maka keberuntungan akan semakin menjauh.

"Oke, jadi gini ya mata belo. Hyung cemburu. Udah kan? Sekarang tidur, besok kita harus latihan lagi, Sayang."

"Cemburu?"

Jeno menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Jaemin terkikik dalam hati. Ia mau tahu apa alasan Jeno terkesan mendiamkan dirinya semenjak syuting MMC berakhir tadi. Jika boleh jujur, Jaemin kan tidak bisa kalau tidak bebicara dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Hyung cemburu sama Mark Hyung. Kamu sih, kenapa pake nemplok di bahunya Mark Hyung padahal ada aku di samping kamu. Kamu mau selingkuh ya?"

Jaemin tertawa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jeno. Astaga, Lee Jeno mendiamkan dirinya hanya karena cemburu? Memang benar jika ia bersandar pada bahu Mark tadi, tapi itu kan hanya karena rasa haus Jaemin sudah berada di ujung.

"Bukan gitu, Hyung. Kan yang bawa minum cuma Mark Hyung, dan waktu itu aku lagi haus. Hyung kan gak bawa minum."

"Iya, tapi gak perlu kan pake nemplok-nemplok gitu."

Jaemin kembali tertawa saat melihat Jeno yang merengut. Ia membawa tubuhnya berbaring di sebelah Jeno. Menarik lengan tangan kiri Jeno dan menggunakannya sebagai bantalan. "Iya-iya, Jae minta maaf."

Jeno mengubah posisinya yang telentang menjadi tidur menyamping—menghadap Jaemin—meraih tubuh yang lebih muda dengan tangan yang bebas dan merapatkan tubuh. Jeno terkekeh gemas saat Jaemin menyusupkan kepalanya pada dadanya yang kini terlihat lebih bidang.

"Ngegemesin banget sih kamu, belo." Jeno mengecup surai hitam Jaemin. Menghirup aroma shampoo yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Iya, nyebelin banget sih kamu. Dasar sipit."

Jeno hanya tersenyum. Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Jeno dan Jaemin sama-sama memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati suasana tenang seperti sekarang. Mereka berdua sama-sama lelah dan sama-sama ingin jatuh terlelap. Tapi momen seperti ini terlalu sayang untuk dilepas begitu saja.

"Hyung juga minta maaf ya, soalnya tadi aku emang sempet ngediemin kamu." Suara Jeno memecah keheningan. Jaemin mengerucut, ia membawa tangannya mencubit perut Jeno berulang-ulang.

"Tuh kan bener, dasar ya! Bilangnya enggak-engak, tapi nyatanya—"

"Aduhh—aduhh sakit… iya iya… kan Hyung udah minta maaf, Sayang."

Jeno menghentikan aksinya. Menatap Jeno kesal dengan wajah yang kembali cemberut, "Tapi Jaemin gak mau maafin."

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kamu nggak bakal dapet pelukan dari Hyung lagi tiap malem. Hyung nggak mau peluk kamu." Jeno melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba dan berbalik membelakangi Jaemin. Diam-diam dia tersenyum di balik wajah terkejut bukan main milik kekasih imutnya itu.

Jaemin membolakan matanya. Apa? Tidak! Itu mimpi buruk bagi Jaemin, sungguh. Ia tidak bisa tidur kalau Jeno-nya tidak memeluk dirinya. Jaemin memasang wajah memelas, melakukan _aegyo_ berusaha merayu Jeno.

"Hyuuuungg~"

Jeno diam. Jaemin kembali melancarkan aksinya.

"Hyung, kan Jaemin cuma _kidding_. Hyung gak asik banget sih, nyebelin banget."

Masih belum ada respon dari si mata sipit dengan wajah tampan luar biasa itu. Jaemin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya udah, aku minta di peluk sama Mark Hyung aja."

Kini giliran si kembaran Donghae yang terkejut. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya dan dengan satu sentakan cepat segera berbalik menatap Jaemin yang sudah ingin beranjak turun dari ranjang.

"Nggak boleh! Sini aja, di peluk sama Hyung. Hyung tadi juga cuma _kidding_ kok,"

Jaemin cemberut, "Gitu aja baru ya, mungkin kalau aku gak bilang begitu, Hyung gak bakalan meluk Jaemin lagi."

"En—enggak gitu, bener deh, Hyung juga cuma _kidding_ , Sayang."

"Iya-iya, percaya. Tidur sana."

Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya kala Jaemin justru melangkah mendekati pintu. Ia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang. Takut kalau Jaemin-nya serius dengan _minta di peluk Mark Hyung._

"Kemana?"

"Dapur, Hyung, mau minum."

Saat Jaemin sudah menyentuh _handle_ pintu, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara bedebum keras dan suara mengaduh dari luar sana. Dengan sekali tarikan ia membuka pintu dan membulat saat melihat para Hyung dan juga satu-satunya adik di group sudah terjerembab dengan posisi saling tumpah tindih. Yah… kecuali untuk Jisung. Ia kini tengah berdiri dengan tampang polos luar biasa.

"Ke—kenapa, kalian bisa ada di sini?"

"Aduhh—Chitta, cepet berdiri, kamu itu gendut ya."

"Apa? Aku gendut? Plis deh, mendingan aku gini daripada Hyung, kurus kering udah sebelas dua belas sama tengkorak lagi jalan."

"Yahh! Cepat berdiri, tubuhku mau remuk gini."

"Jaehyun, sini."

"Makasih, Hyungie."

"Eww, plis deh."

"Sayang, ada ap—hah?"

Itu yang terakhir suara Jeno yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Jaemin. Wajahnya melongo tak mengerti, "Ada apa?" cicitnya pelan yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari Jaemin.

"Kalian ini ya, di mana-mana pelukan terus." Suara Taeyong membuat Jeno menoleh menatap Hyung berwajah ketus itu. Ia melihat Taeyong yang kini membantu Jaehyun untuk berdiri. Jeno menyeringai.

"Bilang aja kalau Tae Hyung sebenernya pengen juga di peluk sama Jaehyun Hyung."

Mata bulat Taeyong membola, "Apa?"

Sedangkan Jaehyun yang di bawa-bawa hanya menatap keduanya tidak mengerti. Jeno lagi-lagi menyeringai, "Jaehyun Hyung, Tae Hyung ngode tuh, gak peka banget sih jadi orang. Kasian tau Tae—"

"Udah diem," Jaemin dengan hati malaikatnya menyumpal mulut Jeno dengan kain—yang entah dari mana asalnya—berusaha menolong Taeyong yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Jahat banget sih, untung cinta." Dan anggota yang lain mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kalau gak cinta, Hyung mau ngebuang aku gitu?"

"E—eh enggak kok, enggak gitu."

"Tau ah." Jaemin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jeno yang hanya mengaruk tengkuknya. Laki-laki yang jika tersenyum matanya akan berubah menjadi bulan sabit itu mengangkat bahu dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tsk, dasar anak muda."

Taeil yang masih berdiri di sebelah pintu kamar Jeno dan Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk bantal yang sebelumnya ia pungut dari _sofa_ sebelum mengikuti para _dongsaeng_ -nya menguping sepasang kekasih yang bagi mereka sangat amat serasi itu.

"Hellaw, iya tau kok kalau Hyung yang paling tua di sini."

Taeil melemparkan bantal di pelukannya pada _dongsaeng_ bule-nya seraya mendengus. Johnny melebarkan matanya saat bantal tersebut tepat mengenai wajahnya. Taeil meninggalkan Johnny yang kini mulai menjerit dengan alay.

"HYUUUNG!"

"BERISIK BULE! Aku tidak akan memasak sarapan besok kalau aku mendengar suara lagi."

Setelah itu hening. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi yang barusan bersuara itu Taeyong. Diam-diam ia di dalam kamar tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya—menyeringai.

"Nah, bagus. Selamat malam."

* * *

Halloooo~

Aza balik lagi dengan seribu++ kegajean di FF ini, kekeke~

FF ini rencananya mau Aza bikin random gitu, jadi tiap chapter beda cast, dan cerita saling gak berhubungan /aduh baper/ :'v

Eh iya, yang nunggu Love Letter, besok ya Aza post, sekarang lagi agak repot gara-gara kuota paket :'v

Terus yang minta sequel Cheer Up, Baby! Aza udah ada gambaran mau dibikin gimana-gimana (?) tapi kalian maunya dibikin yang manis-manis aja, yang pait-pait aja, atau yang manis campur pait (?) /dibakar/

 **(+)** Aza ada projek FF baru, tapi ceritanya kali ini agak berat :'v jangan saahin Aza, tapi salahin otak Aza yang tiba-tiba liar pas denger soundtrack k-drama tahun 2015 lalu :'v /hah/

Tapi Aza masih bingung sama couple-couple-nya, JaeYong (ini cast utama dan pasti) NoMin (ini juga) JohnTen (ini juga harus), terus yang lain? Sarannya dums~

Udah deh segini aja curhatnya :'v

Next chapter yang mau couple, monggo review~

Yeayyy (?) /ppyeong~


End file.
